I Miss You
by PotatoCakes
Summary: People react and grieve in different ways after the loss of a loved one. How did the charmed family react after Prue's death? will include everyone from Leo to Patty and Penny to Cole, Darryl, Andy and all the sisters, even Prue
1. Leo

I will never stop regretting that I couldn't save you. Not just you as a witch, a Charmed One, but as my sister-in-law. It is hard for me to look at Phoebe and my wife every day wondering if they blame me. I blame myself. I was your whitelighter and I should have been able to heal you, to bring you back to your sisters. But I couldn't and that will never be okay. I hope you know just how much I wanted to heal you. Love is the key to my power of healing, and believe me, there was never a shortage of affection for you. But even magic can only go so far. I never imagined I would be on this side of life and you would be on the other one.

Sometimes I drive myself crazy with the "what ifs." Like what if I had healed you first, would both you and Piper have made it? Maybe Piper was better off and she is right, I shouldn't have healed her first just because she was my wife. What if Phoebe hadn't been in the Underworld? All of these things seem to run through my head on replay and I hope that maybe one day it will slow down.

Since you died, I've done my best to take care of your sisters just like you would have. I'm afraid of losing them just like I lost you. Those few seconds before I see that warm golden glow emanating from my hands seem more terrifying every time. That brief delay tricks me every time and I think we're about to go through the whole painful process again. But I refuse to watch Piper bury another sister. I refuse to bury another sister-in-law. Or my wife.

I know I never said it, but I loved you Prue. You were like a sister to me. I wish I had the chance to tell you when you were alive. One day I hope I will be able to tell you just how important you were to me, to this family. Piper wants to name our first daughter after you, and I honestly couldn't think of a better namesake for our little girl. You were a wonderful witch and sister, and no doubt are lighting up heaven in a way that no one would have ever imagined. Enjoy heaven, but know that we miss you here.


	2. Darryl

The first time I met you, I had no idea what I was in for. You were like no other woman I had ever met. The most stubborn, hardheaded person I had ever known in my life. Yet you were also one of the most caring, concerned individuals I had ever had the gotten to know. I couldn't blame Andy for getting so frustrated with you. But I also couldn't blame him for being so head over heels in love with you either. There was always something incredibly special about you. I knew I was lucky to call you a friend, and you were the closest thing I ever had to a sister.

Granted, finding out you were a witch made me crazy for a little while. Or to be completely honest, it made me think YOU were crazy for a little while. But you certainly knocked the stereotype about the cone hat and wart on the nose right out of my head. You were just so beautiful, even when you were angry. Actually, ESPECIALLY when you were angry. You had a unique type of anger, one that certainly could not be mistaken for any other emotion. But your anger was passionate and I don't think I ever seen anyone who loved their family as fiercely as you did it. When someone picked on you sisters, they regretted it. I admired that so much about you. In that sense, I tried to be just like you and love my family—and yours—with the same passion you did.

I will never forget getting that call. It was Leo, of course. Neither of your sisters were coherent enough to call me right after you died. Who could blame them? I wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone, go to sleep, and pretend it was all some horrible nightmare that I could wake up from in the morning. You had been murdered in cold blood. The worst part was it wasn't even some psycho human that I could go after. It was a demon, a magical monster I could neither stop nor seek revenge on. The cop in me had to step aside and let your sisters handle it, as broken as they were at the time. Trying to grasp that there was nothing I could do was impossibly difficult. But I knew that you would have killed me, even from the afterlife, had I tried to go after that monster.

I can't even begin to imagine what your sisters are feeling. They grew up with you; I've only known you for three years. I know that those three years have made such an impact on me. An entire lifetime with you must be remarkable. Every person who met you walked away knowing they had met someone incredibly special. Every innocent you saved was blessed for a lifetime. It's a shame that so many people, me included, never had the chance to thank you for just being who you are. You changed this world for the better. You changed ME for the better. Thank you.


	3. Patty

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, Gianna V. and lizardmomma! As always, I really appreciate it.

Your birth changed by life in ways you can't even imagine, Prue. It's only fair that your death would change my afterlife in the same way. When you were born, I had so many dreams for you, my first beautiful daughter. None of them included you joining me up here before you'd even reached your thirty-first birthday. Of course, I never even considered the fact that I myself would be long gone before you had hit that milestone.

I love you, Prue, and as painful as it was to watch you grow up without me, I so much preferred it to this. I didn't want you to join me for a long, long time, sweetheart. And I certainly didn't want you dying at the hands of a demon. Oh Prue, I wanted so badly for you to have the chance to get married and have your own lovely family. I wanted to see you happy.

Dying is the hardest thing, honey. It's not because it means the end of your time on earth, oh no. Heaven itself is twice as wonderful as the earth could ever be. You know that now. The hardest part of dying is the knowledge that the rest of the world will go on without you. And believe me, it will go on.

And it is heard to know that you will be this age forever. Your sisters will keep aging and growing and one day, God willing, they will surpass you. I know you have always had so much pride in being the oldest sister. But someday, only two years from now, you won't technically be the oldest sister anymore. I'm already dreading that day for you, I will never forget the day you were suddenly older than me. My own daughter was older than me. I don't think I ever could have anticipated the feelings I felt that day.

Your sisters will be angry at you for awhile, but they will get over it eventually. I know you remember how angry you were at me for so long. But those girls have good heads on their shoulders, and they will forgive you. I hope you will not blame yourself for your death, honey, it could never have been your fault. I know you, and I know how guilty you are feeling right now. Your sisters will be okay, Prue. They will go on with their lives and they will recover from this. And one day, I day hope is very far away, they will be here with us, and it will be like nothing ever changed. I love you no matter what, Prue, and don't ever forget it.


	4. Penny

Oh, my darling Prudence. I can only blame myself for your death. I raised you to protect your sisters no matter what and I know you did until the moment you died. And maybe that's the reason everything happened the way it did. But I know if I hadn't raised you that way then one of your younger sisters would have died in your place. I have no doubt that you would never have stood for that. The guilt over Piper or Phoebe's death would have killed you eventually anyway. And so even though I regret that you are joining me here at such a young age, I am thankful that you died for what you care about.

I'm not going to lie to you, darling, this change will not be easy for you. You are going to have to stand by and watch your sisters make mistakes, which I know was never your strong suit. You were their protector, Prudence, but that can no longer be your role.

You won't get to talk to them everyday; you probably won't get to talk to them for a long time. You're going to have to watch their grief from far away and you won't be able to comfort them or hold them like you used to. It's going to hurt more than you can imagine, my darling. Those girls love you so much and it's going to nearly kill them to lose you. I'm not telling you this to hurt you but to prepare you.

Your mother and I have both been through this before; we're going to help you through this. It won't be easy, but reaching eternity is a difficult process. There is a part of me that is thankful you are by my side again, but I will miss watching you live your beautiful life on the earthly plane.


End file.
